Shivering nights (gorillaz fan fic)
by JashNET
Summary: When 2D gets home late one night, noodle notices strange things coming from him. (but that unfortunately was not explored) things get pretty weird after that. And it also follows Gorillaz lore so the story can fit more in with the rest of the lore if it was considered canon. (part 2 is on my profile titled:doki doki humanz club)
1. WAKE AUUGGHP!

The night was cold, 2D was just getting home from his recent getaway from the band.

"Toochi!" It was Noodle.

"Oh heya Noodz!"

"toochi, where you go?" Noodle talked in a heavy Japanese accent, and it was hard for 2D to understand her.

"Oh, I was just a~ uh.." said 2D nervously, Noodle looked up at him, he was shivering.

"Get to bed Toochi, we make new song soon." 2D walked up to his room in the desolate and isolated Kong studios. He was already weirded out by Noodle's behavior, but he hadn't been worried about that.

That morning, Murdoc Niccals, the unfortunate "King of Gorillaz' woke everyone up with his scratchy excuse for a british accent. "HEEEUGH WAKE UP WAKE AUUGHHP"

Noodle woke up first, after she had gotten dressed, she went downstairs and made a bowl of "Disgust-O's" A new cereal 2D picked up at the local grave shop, it was a bowl of battered horse testicles that looked quite appetizing with all the sugar coating and milk in the bowl. Murdoc approached Noodle, "Noodle!" "Did you sleep well? Anything I need to do for you?' "errrghh." Noodle slowly looked at him, nodded in dissaproval and continued to eat.

Russ was up next, he yawned real loud and went downstairs, making a crack in every stair on his way down his face looked tired but grumpy as always, he sat down next to Noodle, gave her a slight noogie and smiled, Noodle smiled back, and continued to eat. Murdoc was disgusted but a little bit jealous, his cold heart was still a heart. He then started to yell for 2D to get downstairs.

Upstairs, 2D had taken to much painkillers, and was knocked out, Murdoc however didn't care about this " _2D!"_

Murdoc ran upstairs and stormed into 2D's room, almost slipping on a banana peel, he pointed a megaphone, that he supposedly _found_ on his way up, right in 2D's face.

"WAAAAKKKEEE AAAUUUGHHP!"

2D screamed and jumped cartoonishy out of bed. "Wha- Good morning Mur- Murdoc!" Downstairs Russ and noodle could hear the tussel upstairs, With Noodle giggling trying to hold back laughter.

Murdoc grabbed 2D (who had slept in his clothes) by the back his jeans and his shirt collar, and made his way to the top of the stairs.

Afraid 2D screamed "No nooo NO NO Im sorry Murdoc I'll stop just don't" Murdoc threw him down the stairs. "WAAAAHH" 2D shouted. Murdoc then bursted out with laughter, pointing at 2D with his grotesque finger.

"WAAA HA HAW HAAWW AGH HAWW!"

2D dusted himself off and went to the table where everyone else had been eating breakfeast.


	2. Toochi

2D stumbled his way to the table, he uncomfortably looked up to see murdoc grunting angrily at him from the top of the stairs, he continued to make his way to the _dining room._

 _"_ Toochi! You have to stand up to Murdoc, or elwse you may nevah be taken' seriously by Murdoc, or anyone elze for that mattah!"

"Erghm, thank's Noodz.." 2D then poured himself a bowl of Disgust-O's to unfortunately enjoy quite well, "mmm, whats in these anyway's haw?"

Russel turns, "Testicles 2D, balls'

"Eugh!' 2D spits out his cereal, disgusted.

Russel chuckles a bit.

'Silly toochi!' says noodz, while she continues to eat.

'Awgh' says 2D.

Murdoc parades downstairs.

"Alright, now the gang's all together lets start on that music eh?"

"okie! I alrweady wote a album tho.." says noodz

"WEUGH, without me?"

"I helped!" 2D blurts.

"shut up 2D. Anyways, lemme here this NEW album then!'

"I call it demon nights."

"Thats a bland idea, I got something betteh' then."

"what?"

'Demon days!" Noodle sighs and just goes along with it. She gets up and starts her daily walk around Kong.

"Hey Noodle!" Noodle turns around to see 2D there. "What ya doing?"

"Im walking Toochi, wanna walk wif' me?" 2D obliged and starts to walk with noodz. The walk was mostly silent, they went to the cafe and met up with the owners to say hi, after going to hell and back, they were pretty tired out.

"That was great Noodle! But listen I gotta get going and uhgheh..." Noodle grabs 2d's arm, "Stay a bit longer Toochi, c'mon Toochi..."

"Im real sorry Noodz, but I really have to get a move on. they'r- I just have to leave."

"Toochi, no wait... I-" 2D had left before she could finish her phrase for him.


	3. Look!

2-D had been frantically leaving Kong whenever he can, barely having any time to film for the music videos, filming with Noodz has been his favorite, just seeing how energized she can be, and how calm she can also be in video's. 2D loved this about her, so he would always ask her about herself.

"Noodle! How are you so eccentric in one piece and in another calm and peaceful, like a dove at sunset?

" I don' kno Toochi, I guess cuz I'm actin'!

"Oh...I didn' think of that..." "Well good luck on the El manana vid!"

" Thanks Toochi, I'll do my best actingl HA haw! "

Noodle had no idea of the Manson and Murdoc plot, where Murdoc wanted to get rid of a crazed fan, and had him locked up in the lighthouse, where Noodle was going to film! 2D, Russ, and murdoc were watching from the sidelines, with murdoc with the most despicable grin on his face, later on, the island has crashed, 2D and Russ were shocked, with Murdoc trying to hold back his laughter, Russ noticed this and socked him one, thus, shutting him up.

A cameraman noticed a parachute flying down. "Look!"

Everyone was in shock and surprised, but moments after everyone had got their sight on it, an explosion occurred _right in from of them._ when the smoke cleared, the parachute was no longer in sight.

Once the gang had gone back to Kong, Murdoc ran upstairs with a Ziploc bag of Noodles hair that the others were unaware about, 2-D and Russel sat down at the fireplace, and mourned for a couple of hours, with 2-D leaving because he had to go to the bathroom, and forgot he was supposed to be sad and just went to bed. Murdoc had been upstairs ordering a Noodle wig.

Life for the gorillaz was about to change.


	4. Plastic Beach

The band had recently played at the manchester opera house, with Noodle not present, Murdoc, just for the occasion used some of the noodle DNA he found at the crash for a early version of the later known, "Cyborg Noodle". Murdoc was pretty clever, (or as that is what he thought)but that explains the break after Manchester, see, the band themselves however, had gone their seperate ways.

Lets start with Murdoc, when the band had recently started their break, Murdoc was out celebrating on his luxury boat he had bought off ebay.

"Woohoo! Let's open this up shall weh? Haw Haw!" Murdoc then opens the bottle in excitement, with the cork flying up in the air.

"Haw Haw, Yeah!" When Murdoc raised the glass up for a sip, a bullet, sharp edge, pierced the glass, destroying it ghastly. he had missed his chances at getting a drink, but the wine was all over the floor and he wasn't worried about the bottle, he was worried about his life! he then told the driver of the boat, "Step on it wanka! Let's blow this joint shallweh?"

After what seemed like days, weeks even, of being stuck on the boat trying to avoid death, he had dicovered something phenomenal, a new wonder of the world, as marvelous as it was disgusting (as Murdoc would call it) a extraordinaire to the lovely, lovely world we live in, of course i'm talking about

The Plastic Beach! A collection of all the worlds trash, rolled up into a island looking thing. Murdoc was amazed and knew he had to make a album surrounding this pile of trash.

Murdoc wanted to see more of the lovely lovely world, so he took a couple years to relax, and travel around the world.

2-D was also having a fun time on his own as well. He had retreated to Beruit to enjoy himself, when all of a sudden, he had been gassed by a unknown source, and woke up a couple years later on plastic beach, next to the band's belongings on Kong.

Murdoc knew they needed Noodle for the album, so he went to hell and back. Yeah, he did that. No sign of Noodle. (He was drunk, he didn't go to hell)

"twoDEHHHHHH! Where are you!" 2D had been hiding behind a rock shivering like it was a cold night, he had missed Noodle, her fresh fragrance and soft body, her quirky wisdom and intellect.

Suddenly he heard a *click* and instantly turned around. "Noodle...? Why d- do you have a gun pointed at me?"

"Noodle?" He got up and reached in for a hug. he didn't care about the gun anymore, he was glad she was here. 'Noodle' stepped back.

Murdoc sees 2-D on his deathbed, he runs over there.

"Ahhh, I see you meant my clone of Noodle! Cyborg Noodle! Cleva' name I kno' haw haw!"

"Robo-Noodz...?" 2-D said with confusion. "Wha-wheres the real noodle Mur-"

The next thing he knew, 2-D was in his room, or his prison cell as he called it. And the clone had closed the door, locking it.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Russel had in a small town somewhere near the ocean, He heard of 2-D's sudden disappearance. And knew it was Murdoc, he left a suicide like note and leaped into the ocean, and swam. He continued to swim and swim. Humming a little tune.

Noodle had been seen on a ferry like ship. until it was attacked by a gang of fighter pilots. She was a badass and fended them off with her drum gun.

She had survived, and was on a lifeboat just out of the disaster when she meant Russel, who had just been kicked out of Korea. The 2 were on their way to plastic beach.

Meanwhile, 2-D, Murdoc, and Cyborg Noodle were in a stolen Stylo on the run from the law, that was also a submarine. They were caught up in a battle at PL., between them, and the Black Cloud. Meanwhile. Noodle's every other thought had been 2-D, She loved him, Now that she was of legal age, she wanted to kiss him, to make out. But it was a silly fantasy, thats what she told herself, she still loved him inside. Noodle was still a child, having being raised by 1 responsible and 2 unresponsible weirdo's. while kissing a 2-D body-pillow, Russel could see the battle, and told Noodle (who had been living on top of his head) to get in his mouth.

"You gon' eat me Russ? ha ha!"

"No, course' not Noodle, ha heh, just I see something and I want you to be protected. I love you Noodle"

"Russel! I'm, oh- as a family, okay! I go in yo' mouth!"

2-D had been in his room, which was under attack by 'big dick' a huge ass whale. A big had appeared and grabbed the whale by the tail, and through at one of the planes flying around Plastic beach. Russel then dropped Noodle off, where she fought the black cloud along side her clone counterpart. While Russel grabbed planes and bit them in half. Murdoc was watching from behind a rock.

 _4 hours later..._

The battle had been won! but the plastic beach had been demolished... while everyone had been fighting the bottom of the beach had exploded (where 2-D had been residing) No one noticed him float away because the huge ass whale was in the way.

Murdoc walked out, ready to srceam HOOORAAAHH, when all of a sudden the robot shot at him, Noodle was surprised, and snapped its neck, then putting a bullet in it's head. Murdoc remained silent.

Noodle noticed 2-D's abscense, "TOOOOCCHIII!"

Murdoc, annoyed goes "Agh he's downstairs...Oh..." Murdoc had looked where the staircase was, and the stairs were gone, and all he saw was a hole of water.

"U find Toochi?"

"Naw Noodle haw haw..you've grown a few since I-ugh..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH TOOOOCHHHIIII!"


	5. Aftermath of P-L

It had been weeks, and like the Noodle situation, actually it was quite unlike it, see not a whole lot cared about 2-D's sudden disappearance, Noodle, of course, had made out with the pillow like a gazillion times, but of course, this was followed by silence, and then again she kissed the pillow, blushing.

"No, dis' wong, 2-D is the frontmanz, not your boyfren' Noodle, come on." suddenly a loud knock in the rhythm of **_Murdoc is God_** on the door was played, "Noodle! They found the dimwitted wanka! He was on some beach thinking it wuz a island!" Noodle screamed inside with glee, but her 'intellectual properties' kicked in, "No one will kno, heh heh, silly 2-D, the only person to think a beach a island!"

That's when she woke up, she was in a strange Japanese village. Point Nemo was long away, gone actually. Turns out she had washed up on the shores of the village, she was nursed back to health by a old Japanese lady, who Noodle later became her apprentice to repay kindness. She liked living with the old woman, The band had gone their separate once again, and Noodle was fine with that. Late one night, after a deep 'rubbing' Noodle decided to go for a swim. After opening up a clam shell, a demon was accidentally unleashed, the Demon disguised itself as a rich Japanese businessman, Noodle disguised herself up as a waitress, as a final deed for her home country, she was forced to get a semi tattoo on her face, that would last for a couple months, but it was all worth it when Noodle...(this was all done in less than 30 secs) cut off the demons head, killing it eternally, then she immediately jumped out of the building climbing down on a rope then anonymously landing on a shipping boat, and locked herself in a crate, labeled for Murdoc's address, old habits come back hard don't they?

Meanwhile 2-D was stuck on a island,2-D had stayed alive as being unconscious in a whales stomach, until it washed ashore. On a spanish Island he lived there for what seemed like months, until he was caught in the middle of a beach rave party, He later eventually got persuaded to reunite with Murdoc at his new 'crib'.

Russel however, wound up with the 'other' Koreans and had once again grown huge, was let go after becoming smaller. Russel found his way back to England, living with a band collaborator, until the collaborator got a call from Muds, o yea, everyone was living at this house, **The Band's Back Together!** 2-D was last to show up, when he arrived tho, Everyone had been sleeping, so he very uncarefully and noisily went upstairs, his belongings were in a dresser, clearly this was his room.

He was tired, so he slept.

"Toochi?" 2-D was woken to see Noodle, wearing only her undies and 2-D's 'T virus shirt'.

"Noodle!" 2-D jumped up out of bed and gave Noodle a big ol' hug. Noodle jumped in his bed. "Toochi..." Tak meh..." 2-D didn't know she was serious, "Aww Noodz, that's cute but, erm" Noodle pulled him closer, Noodle was much stronger than 2-D, and 2-D didn't want to seem rude so he stuck with it. "Toochi, I've been holding this back fo' years, but I-"

"Noodle!?"

"I love yu Toochi"

2-D was taken apart, didn't know what to feel, here he sees a beautiful young woman confessing her love to him, it seemed like yesterday he was eating Cow balls with her laughing at him, He couldn't, but he knew he would not resist.

"Wha- Why do you..ugh.."

"You're a sweetheart, u really nice to Toochi, like, it's amazang!" Noodles cute way with words had kicked in. "you're my doofy lil' Toochi hee heh..."

The silence satisfied Noodle...as she stared at Stuart. This wasn't her, but over 5 years of pure love was being released.

"Is this the Axe cream I used cuz' I don' uh..."

"Toochi." Just take me already I wanted my firs' time to be with you."

2-D was hesitant. When all of a sudden a familiar voice came from the hall. "Euuughhh, AUgh...Good mornin' good lookawn!"

"Murdoc! Hel-"

2-D was silenced by Noodle, and as Noodle ran back to her room, 2-D couldn't sleep. The girl he had helped raise, was wanting to have sex with him, to marry him, 2-D thought about it, the more restless he got.


	6. the finale?

2-D was, just, dissatisfied with himself, did, that just happen, moments like that, even though he truly did like Noodle, alot, and he kinda knew of her little crush on him back at Kong, but once she went missing, "She probably has a case of 'I miss you'. maybe she's taking chances, doing things she's always wanted to do, 2-D opened up his suitcase, there he found some old clothes, and piled under them was his cd/radio player, At Kong, and also plastic beach, he listened to a ton of great tracks he had listened to, he remembers writing a list of his favorites, to listen to later; also while missing Noodle too, he mostly had songs that reminded him of her. 2/3 of the songs he had listened too, were sad, mopey, and a little depressing.

He takes the dusty radio out of the suitcase. He plugs it in where his lamp is, and scavenged the bag for some cd's, he found one he always favored, 'Classic Love' a compilation of a bunch of indie, 50, 60, and 70's love classics. It was all he listened to at Plastic Beach, once, he tried to get Cyborg Noodle to at least try to be like Noodle, she declined, and pushed him on the ground.

He spaced back to the present, when a rather mad Murdoc was banging on his already rather loose door.

Murdoc then breaks the door on accident, but acting like he purposely did it. "2-D! We got to get to the studio, hurry, the others are already there come on!"

2-D jumped as high as he could. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He yells in shock; after that, he didn't think Murdoc heard the music, until he walked off, where the green-man throws his shoe at the fabled sound box, breaking it. 2-D then does something he should've done long ago, and like a actual Gorilla, he jumped on top of Murdoc, tackling him all the way downstairs, they have a little tumble, but 2-D wakes up in the car, on the way to the studio, he already knew he had lost the fight, because of his lack in experience in fighting, they finally arrived at the studio, at a slow pace, thinking they looked cool, Murdoc walks in, then 2-D walked in also, despite his wounds, he was able to sing perfectly. Noodle, started walking over, his face lit up, noodle then walks up and says "Helloooo!~" he didn't know what to say, considering their incident last night he wasn't sure he was ready to talk to her. "2-D, what's the matter?" he then stammers to say something "I-I w- um.." finally he says "A-Are we gonna mention last night?" Noodle got closer, looking up at 2-D as she was already a foot or so shorter than him, when suddenly, she hesitated, and walked back and picked up her guitar. She started playing the classic (semi love song) 'Yesterday' by the Beatles. with her singing the vocals.

"Yesterday...all my troubles seemed so far away..." but then Noodle added her own twist to the song. "I met a fabulous man who was quite behind...but his charm made me f-a-ll in love."

"Oh I believe in yesterday, Now it looks like we're here to stay...ever since the sun had set I had seen the shadow, hanging over me, but yesterday...it feels like when I first arrived, it feels like Yesterday...Why I had to go, I don't know but I know I'll find my love... **With you."**

 _ **(part 2:doki doki humanz club, out now!)**_


End file.
